


the world is alive now (in & outside our home)

by spock



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e07, Spending the Night Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock
Summary: Never one to let an opportunity escape him, Bo Xiang uses Zhi Gang's flustered state to his advantage by inviting himself to stop over at Zhi Gang's for the night.
Relationships: Lu Zhi Gang/Sun Bo Xiang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	the world is alive now (in & outside our home)

Trying to open the door with one hand is harder than Zhi Gang would've thought, but Bo Xiang's grip on his other is much too tight for Zhi Gang to extract himself without risking the attention of nosey neighbors. 

He fumbles again, cursing under his breath. Bo Xiang whines, "Hurry up already!" 

Zhi Gang frowns at him. "It would be easier if," he trails off, shaking their interlocked fingers. 

Bo Xiang looks down and grins wide. "Take your time then," he decides. His head drops onto Zhi Gang's shoulder and he rubs Bo Xiang nose against the sensitive skin of his neck. His whole body feels keenly attuned to all the points where Bo Xiang's skin touches his. 

Zhi Gang closes his eyes for a moment, breathing in deep, and then tries the lock again. 

It finally does at it's supposed to, and Zhi Gang pushes the door open with a sense of triumph. It must show on his face; Bo Xiang stands up straight and beams at him, squeezing their fingers together and wiggling his eyebrows. "Well done, Lu Zhi Gang." 

Zhi Gang steps inside the house, pulling Bo Xiang in after him. He closes the door much quicker than he'd opened it, crowding close to Bo Xiang until the other's back is pressed against it. "I'm not sure how I feel about my junior teasing me," he says, standing tall and using the slight advantage in height to look down his nose at Bo Xiang.

Satisfaction settles in his stomach as Bo Xiang looks at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly parted. "Don't be mad." His hands come up to cradle Zhi Gang's neck, and just like that it feels as if the tables have turned, Zhi Gang's breathing going shallow and rushed as Bo Xiang leans in to bring their mouths together. 

They kiss like that for a while, Bo Xiang's long fingers stroking his face, while Zhi Gang's own hands are helpless but to clutch at Bo Xiang's waist through the thick fabric of his hoodie. And even though it's Bo Xiang with his back to the door, it is also he that controls the speed and depth of their kisses, Zhi Gang following his lead. It supprises him, just how good Bo Xiang is at kissing and — everything else. Zhi Gang knows that he is Bo Xiang's first in all things, yet Bo Xiang needs no guidance at all to make Zhi Gang feel as if he's the one that has been untouched for so long. 

"Our bodies are a good match." Zhi Gang hadn't meant say it aloud, though he speaks the words right into Bo Xiang's mouth all the same.

Which is a mistake, of course. Bo Xiang pulls away, which is bad enough, their kissing cut short. Then the worst of it comes, an insufferably smug look blooming onto Bo Xiang’s face. "Ah — what was that? I didn't hear you."

Zhi Gang rolls his eyes. "It's been a long day and I'm tired," he says. "I'm not thinking clearly." He steps back, kicking off first one shoe and then another, sliding his feet into his slippers once he's done. 

Bo Xiang lets out a cry that would better suit a warrior dying on the battlefield than the spoiled boy he is. Dropping to his knees, he grabs hold of Zhi Gang's waist before the other man can leave his side, burying his face in Zhi Gang's stomach. Zhi Gang can feel him say something, though the words are unintelligible.

Still, Zhi Gang can imagine the gist. He rubs his hand over Bo Xiang's hair, petting him. "I really am tired, let me get changed." 

It does the trick. Bo Xiang springs to his feet, face a picture of delight. He kicks off his shoes and steps deeper into the house in just his socks, turning on the lights and inspecting everything. "Zhi Gang's house," he practically breathes the words. 

Zhi Gang can't help but smile after him, constantly amazed at how earnest and silly Bo Xiang can be in equal turns. He bends down to pick up another pair of slippers and trails into the living room, hitting Bo Xiang in the shoulder with them once Zhi Gang has reached his side. "Here," he says. 

Bo Xiang takes them as if they're a precious gift. After a moment of deliberation, he springs forward, pressing a quick kiss to Zhi Gang's cheek and then dropping to bend in half, gently settling the shoes on the floor and then stepping into them.

"You're such a strange boy, Bo Xiang," Zhi Gang says, watching the routine with his eyebrows raised high on his face. 

His comment is ignored, Bo Xiang focusing instead on his feet. He stands all at once, side-stepping Zhi Gang and walking back over to the front door. He stares down at the thin, grey assortment of slippers that Zhi Gang keeps on hand for guests. 

Zhi Gang's face begins to heat, embarrassed for what he knows will come. He'd hoped that Bo Xiang wouldn't find out, too distracted by his youth to notice so small a detail. Zhi Gang should know better by now than to underestimate the likes of Sun Bo Xiang. 

Bo Xiang, who has turned back to look at him with his biggest smile yet, eyes flicking back and forth between Zhi Gang's feet and face. 

"Did you get me —," he seems to stall out, licking his lips, his hands balled up at his side. "That is, are mine the same as —"

Zhi Gang tsks and scratches at his cheek, unable to meet Bo Xiang's gaze. "Don't ask questions you know the answer to."

The happy noise that seems to come right from the center of Bo Xiang's chest is so fervid that Zhi Gang feels embarrassed by association, though Bo Xiang himself appears to have no such reaction. He all but skips back to Zhi Gang's side, wrapping him up into a tight hug. 

It's such an amazing thing, to be loved so deeply. In a way, Zhi Gang can understand how his exes might have felt, being on the receiving end of Zhi Gang’s own devotion and how daunting must have been at times. But at the same time, Zhi Gang can't imagine being faced with Bo Xiang's attention and not receiving it with happiness, and returning his feels just as ardently, with as much passion. 

Bo Xiang's breath fans across his skin when he speaks, his lips catching on Zhi Gang's ear. "Thank you," he says. "I love you."

Emotion swells up within Zhi Gang and he hides his face in Bo Xiang's neck to collect himself. When he returns the words, they're pressed into Bo Xiang's skin. 

He lets Bo Xiang squirm out of his grasp until they're facing one another, nose-to-nose. "Didn't you say you were tired?" he asks, tone betraying nothing. 

Zhi Gang can see where this is going, though he admires Bo Xiang's restraint. Even so much as a week prior, it would have been impossible. It would seem that Zhi Gang's little man is growing up after all. Though not too much, Zhi Gang hopes. 

"Are you sure your parents won't discover that you lied to them?" Zhi Gang asks back. 

Bo Xiang sighs dramatically, pouting. They're so close that the exaggerated tilt of his lips makes them kiss inadvertently. Just as quickly as it had come, Bo Xiang's displeasure is replaced by a sweet smile at his fortune. "It's like I said, Wen Jie promised to tell them I was at his if they called to check in. Don't worry so much, huh?"

Zhi Gang doubts there will ever come a day where he doesn't worry about Bo Xiang, but he keeps that to himself. 

"Come." Bo Xiang kisses him again and then steps back, releasing Zhi Gang from his hold. "I want to see Zhi Gang's bedroom."

With a blink, Zhi Gang lets out an impressed breath. "How is it you have no shame at all?" 

Bo Xiang dramatically clutches at his chest, taking a few labored steps backward as if injured. "Hey! I just meant so that we could change and get comfortable!”

Zhi Gang lets his expression speak his disbelief loud enough for itself. "Did you even bring anything to change into?" he asks. It doesn't come as a surprise to him at all as Bo Xiang joyfully shakes his head back and forth, obviously pleased.

"Lu Zhi Gang, please take care of me! I will need to borrow your clothes." A sly look comes over his face. "Unless — do you sleep in the nude?"

Bo Xiang brings out a playful side in Zhi Gang that he hadn't even known he'd had, not even when he was Bo Xiang's age. He lets a mirroring expression settle over his own face, serious and considering. "I suppose if you run hot, I may have to, huh?"

His stoicism breaks; Zhi Gang is helpless but to laugh at the far-off, dreamy expression that overcomes the boy's face. With a huff, Bo Xiang takes Zhi Gang's hand and all but drags him to the bedroom, and it is Zhi Gang that tangles their fingers together as they go.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm eternally enamored with these two and this year's series in general. what will we do when the season is over ꒰⁎′̥̥̥ ⌑ ‵̥̥̥ ꒱ 
> 
> (when i finished this about fifteen more ideas popped into my head about how the rest of their night would go, so don't be surprised if a chapter two appears, haha)


End file.
